Death's Head (TF2017)
Death's Head from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hrn. Death's Head is the name. I'm a "Freelance Peacekeeping Agent". Some call me a "bounty hunter," but never twice, yes? Handsome, resourceful, deadly—all words used to describe me. Modest too, eh? In the past I've been accused of ending statements as questions. Never could understand why, right? Learned a long time ago that if a mechanoid is to survive in this life, you've got to respect the economy. Money is everything. Still, it's also nice to enjoy one's job, yes? Use a wide range of weapons, most of which (unlike my plasma rifle) I can use in place of my right hand. Missiles, titanium shott blaster—but sometimes it's just more satisfying to use a good old-fashioned axe, hrn? History Arc 3 First got involved with the Transformers on Elpasos, around Earthdate 2008, yes? Mission 531, according to my log. Was just picking up some oil when I noticed a bounty on the head of some mechanoid named Galvatron. Bartender filled me in on the details. An Autobot named Rodimus Prime had put a 10,000-shanix reward on the Decepticon's head. Lot of money, hrm? So I settled my account with the bar and went after the two Decepticons most likely to know Galvatron's whereabouts — his lieutenants, Cyclonus and Scourge. Scourge quickly learned he shouldn't call me a bounty hunter, thanks to my plasma rifle. Cyclonus decided he'd rather talk and told me where to find Galvatron. Wasn't long before I was using the Decepticon leader's time travel platform to transport myself to 1987, eh? Time jump-displaced some Autobot to Limbo during the mass exchange. Also had to kill his companion. Didn't want any witnesses at that stage, right? |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Information is always the first key to a mission. Knew when Galvatron was, needed to find out where. Who better than the local Decepticons? Gambled they'd be keeping track of a... hrn... loose cannon. Ambushed Soundwave and beat the information out of him — had to down his pet bird in the process. Good times, yes? Should have known it wouldn't last, right? When I found Galvatron, he was in the throes of battle with Rodimus Prime. Hrn, hate it when a client decides he can do the job himself, eh? Usually means they don't intend to pay. Bad form, if you ask me. Allowed my annoyance with Prime to distract me — that let Galvatron shoot me with his particle cannon. Sloppy. Had to retreat and make repairs. Cost me some precious time. |Hunters| Still, some things never change — when I returned, Galvatron and Prime were at it again. Luckily Prime wasn't doing very well, so I finally had my chance against Galvatron, eh? Had better fights. Lost a very nice mace, then an arm to which I was particularly attached. Then Wreck-Gar triggered a time jump, sending us all back to 2006, all except Galvatron. Turned out the Decepticon leader had prepared for such an eventuality and rigged his time jump trigger device so he couldn't be sent back forcibly. Typical, yes? Would have simply extracted my lost fee from Rodimus Prime's hide then and there, if not for the garrison of Autobots waiting for us at the other end of the time jump. |Fire on High| |Vicious Circle| Next time I dealt with the Transformers, I was working out of Scarvix. Some stinky little peon named Blot walked into my office with an offer. Name couldn't have suited him better, eh? Still, his offer was enticing — 10,000 Shanix to kill Rodimus Prime. Jumped at the chance. Revenge doesn't pay the bills, but it's a satisfying fringe benefit, yes? Decepticons gave me free passage to Cybertron and pointed me in the right direction. What I didn't know at the time was that Decepticon commander Shockwave was using me, right? I attacked Prime in one of his trenches and was moments from the killing blow, when the ground collapsed underneath us. Ended up in the sewers, yes? Hrn, worse than that, lost my trusty axe in the fall. Frustrating, right? Still, titanium shott blaster would have done just as well, except moments before I could kill Prime, I was shot in the back by Scourge. Told you Shockwave was using me, eh? He tricked Cyclonus and Scourge into going after Prime too, hoping I'd eliminate them as well. And for free! Shield took the brunt of the blow. Still, Prime got away in the process. Pursued him up a ladder, only to find he'd led me straight into Autobase, eh? Hate how he always does that. On the other hand, got to love his business acumen. Rather than throw me out, he sent me off with 10,000 Shanix in advance and a contract to kill Cyclonus and Scourge. |Headhunt| Caught up with Cyclonus and Scourge New Year's Day, Earth Year 2007. Hrn. The events that followed were not pleasant, right? So much killing, for absolutely no profit. Junk was under the thrall of a giant head calling itself Unicron. The Junkions were busy trying to build their planet into Unicron's new body. Worse still, Unicron put Cyclonus, Scourge and myself under his thrall. Stopped me completing my contract, huh? Yes, those were unpleasant times. Unicron used me to kill the Decepticon leader at the time, Shockwave, and put Cyclonus and Scourge in charge as the new leaders of the Decepticons. Distasteful work, killing without profit. Especially against a foe who deserved better, right? Unicron was playing all the angles—had Cyclonus and Scourge start a campaign against the Autobots that neither side could win, huh? Even had the Junkions build a giant time portal so he'd be able to fetch Galvatron from the past to tie up that loose end. The mental power of Unicron was incredible, yes? Once I was back on Junk, I was forced to fight Wreck-Gar. Have no particular liking for the Junkion—he's cost me my fee in the past—but I defied Unicron and allowed Wreck-Gar to escape. Punishment followed...but still, it was a small victory, eh? Also realised a weakness in Unicron's control: The mind link he used to control me was a two-way street. Destroyed a couple of his Junkion stooges, forcing him to punish me and establish the link. This allowed an attack on the astral plane, psychically assaulting him. At the time, I thought that would even the odds. After all, he's just a big robot, right? Hrn. Sometimes even I can be a little bit wrong, yes? Unicron's mind was unfathomable. Impossible to describe it—an infinite swirling miasma of...hrn, I'm not a poet, I'm a hired killer, right? Suffice to say, trying to comprehend him on the astral plane, let alone battle him, was beyond even my abilities. Unicron revealed the reason for it, too—turns out he was a dark god of chaos bent on destroying the entire universe. Some vendetta with the Transformers' planet or something. Which is why he's afraid of the Matrix, eh? No, I don't understand it either, and I was in Unicron's mind. Still, the net result is that when Rodimus Prime attacked, we joined forces. Used the mindlink to let Prime attack Unicron directly—and shortly after that, I discovered that Wreck-Gar had planted enough explosives under Unicron to destroy him. Dark god or not, I knew he was finished. So did he, so he recalled Cyclonus and Scourge from Cybertron, and I saw a chance to complete my most recent contract, yes? Only problem was that the explosives started a little sooner than expected, so I grabbed Cyclonus and Scourge and dived through the time portal with them. Kill them another time, hrn? Too bad it didn't work out that way. No idea what happened to Cyclonus and Scourge, but I ended up careening through the time vortex. Inconvenient, yes? |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Steven Blum voices Death's Head. Changes *Dirge replaces Blot's role from Headhunt! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters